


I am in love with the snow

by Dryadical



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadical/pseuds/Dryadical
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I am in love with the snow

I am in love with the snow

it falls all around, barely touching

it transforms my sight

puts between me and the shadowed

forest a veil, insubstantial,

I can pass through into

the gloom at will, or

I can stand

under its melting touch

looking up at the clouds

who are tender this morning,

and do not entirely hide

the sun who shines through

blurred and golden

wrapping himself in cloudy

layers of grey and white wool

turning from the inside

into themselves, warm light


End file.
